


No Escape

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, The Plot Thickens, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a bit dark, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: 13th, how unlucky, in my series “I'd Do Anything For Love.” Alex confronts Kara after hearing about a very suspicious death in Nebraska.Pay close attention to the end.





	No Escape

When the door opened, Kara simply looked up at the visitor. Said visitor glared at Kara. Kara sighed and went back to the book she was reading.   
“Kara Elizabeth Danvers!”   
“Yes, Alex?” Kara sighed. Alex's constant barging in was starting to wear down on her.

Alex looked at the book Kara was reading and her face went blanch. “Kara, do you have a stack of books lying around to troll me with, and you grab one when you hear me coming towards your front door?” 

Kara inwardly counted to 10 really fast and said. “No. Maybe I should. Now, what do you wish to tell me, or accuse me of, since you seem angry.”   
Alex glared at Kara, and the book she was reading, and then back to Kara. “I simply don't see what possible benefit you could ever have by reading Mein Kampf.” 

“Those who do not remember history are doomed to repeat it. One does not learn by burying the past.” Kara sighed and closed the book.   
Alex grumbled. “I keep an eye out for strange reports. Especially after you killed Thomas Coville. One came to mind, a strange death in Nebraska. A man found dead, with no obvious sign of foul play. Until the coroner discovered a near microscopic hole in the man's right eye, which showed signs of being caused by a high intensity laser, a laser that burnt through the brain in the right spot to kill him. Neat, pinpoint accurate. A laser that could only come from one person.” 

“Zod escaped from the Phantom Zone?” Kara spoke with an amused tone.

Alex resisted the urge to literally face-palm. “I'm going to exile you to the Phantom Zone if you keep doing this crap, Kara.” 

“You'd be dead before you even left your apartment on the way to the Fortress, but you could try. You'd have a better chance writing my name in the book from Death Note. And we all know that only works on humans.” Kara spoke softly.

Alex winced. “Okay, look, I know, a knock down drag out fight would be insane. But that was Maggie's father!”   
“Well, yes, Alex. That was the whole point.” Kara sighed. Her patience was starting to run out.

Alex took a deep breath. “Look, I know you might have gotten upset when you heard what he did, but he is not a danger to you or Lena.”   
“Yes, Alex, I know.” Kara spoke.

“Then why did you kill him?” Alex groaned.  
“Because Maggie asked me to.” Kara grumbled, and stood up, projecting the entire force of her Supergirl persona.   
Alex took a step backwards and flinched. “Maggie asked you to kill her father?!” 

There was no way she could believe that. Alex shivered.

“I hate lying, so you know I'm telling the truth. Do you honestly see this ending well though?” Kara sighed.  
Alex frowned. “You said you wouldn't turn evil.”   
“I'm not turning evil. I am simply telling you what I've done. And I will not stop. You can hate me for this all you want, but God is on my side, Alex, and you are not talented enough to change the mind of God.” Kara smirked.

Alex winced. “I know the Spectre paid you a visit. You told me. My mind is still reeling from that. But you can't honestly think I'll be perfectly okay with this!” 

Kara extended one of her hands, and pointed her index finger at Alex. “Barry's not the only one who can do this.” Kara spoke and her finger seemed to vibrate at speeds beyond human perception becoming a blur. 

“So, unless you want me to give you a lobotomy with my index finger...” Kara sighed and trailed off.

Alex winced, knowing that she actually could not do anything against Kara at this moment in time. “Okay, okay. I'll back off. Cooler heads will prevail and all that. Just, Kara, you're scaring me.” 

Kara sighed. “That's not what I wish to do, Alex. I simply wish to be left alone to guard Lena from evil. I don't want to kill people. Especially you, and as long as you do not become a threat to Lena, I will never hurt you. But the moment you become a threat to Lena, Alex, I will kill you. No trial, no judge, no jury, just me, the executioner. I am tired of you coming here and confronting me after every single thing I've done. Do not do it again.” 

Alex gulped. “I get it, Kara. I'm not happy, but I understand.”   
She stumbled backwards a bit and then fled the room. 

Kara sighed, and she lifted the necklace Lena had given her as a gift after she had killed Lillian, that she kept tucked into her shirt. She smiled at it, and put it back in.   
Her eyes glowed black as night for a moment, and black lines crackled through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always let my writing take me as I write, not coming up with a huge story before hand. 
> 
> And this is why we now have the introduction of Black Kryptonite.   
> Which technically should split her into two different people, one good and one evil, but well, it doesn't always need to. :)
> 
> At least you can see why she's starting to grow a bit weary towards Alex. :)


End file.
